Behind the scars and lies? Breaking the Barrier
by Gemna Felecity
Summary: Hermione was one the run again, but this time she runs into love. Will Jasper Hale be able to see behind the scars and the lies? Will he be able to break the barrier around this weary soldiers heart? Some bashing, and no Bella. *WARNING:MENTIONS OF RAPE* I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, and I most certainly don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, Twilight, and/or the twilight characters. All I own are the plot, and witty comments, should any be in the following.

Jaded eyes swiftly search the darkened corners of the quiet classroom. A quiet sigh, almost unheard, passed through well worried lips. A quick tug at one beautiful and vibrant hair, that was now lank and lax. Hermione Granger was well versed in these actions. They stemmed from her first time on the run. Never would she have thought there would be a second.

Soon after the second war ended, the Daily Profit announced the release of several well to do death eathers, mostly though they were the creatures. The Ministry of Magic claimed they "couldn't be held to wizard standards" because of their "animalistic tendencies". Namely, Frenir Greyback.

Hermione had been alone at the time, abandoned by her once childhood friends. Their grief had separated them, and the angry outbursts had changed the friendship. Oh, they were still friends, but it was on shaky ground. They boys had changed too much. Fame, and Lavender Brown, had gone to Ron's head. Harry, well let's just say anger wasn't a good look on him.

Upon his release, Grayback had written Hermione, remembering her scent from both the final battle and in the woods. He was obsessed with Hermione, wanted her. She did not. She wanted an equal partner and not a mate that dominated. Grayback would not understand this and wrote an extremely aggravated letter. She had left her home and family, not that she had much of that to speak of anymore, and gone to the America's after the "incident".

And so that is where we find Hermione Granger, in a small class room in Forks, Washington. She had noticed the Cullen Clan. She knew what they were. She had already figured out that they were vegetarians. She had not quarrel with the Cullens.

Hermione was relatively content here. Although, she did wish but two things: that mated pair Alice and Edward would cool it down, and that Jasper Hale would leave her alone. He seemed confused by her. She had thrown Edward out of her mind on the first day, granting her a wide berth of even the Cullens.

All but Jasper and Alice left her alone. Alice was alright, Hermione could tolerate her. Alice, reminded her of a mixture of Ginny and Luna. Jasper was just annoying. He would spuriously watch her. If she was in the halls, he was always a few feet back, although no one could really notice, but Hermione did. She did survive a war.

Her instincts would never rest. Not with her on the run. She fingered her wand , that had been transfigured to appear as if it were made into a pen. But it was just an illusion. It wouldn't do to call attention to herself by walking around with a wand, but a pen was normal.

Luckily, school flew by that day, and Hermione quietly and quickly left in her small, tasteful, but discreet car. She went to her home, if one could call it that. A small cottage far out into the woods, where few dared go. The cottage contained two bedroom, one bathroom (*wink wink*), a kitchen, a library, and a living room. All in all it was perfect for Hermione.

However, perfect it was, Hermione never forgot that she was going to an empty house, filled with pictures that were of times long past, and haunted by memories she'd long to forget. All of that was true, until today.

*****A note from Gemna

Cliff hanger! Oh, someone hates me for that. Sorry! A big Thank you to my favorite author, GEEKOLOGY, for your love, support and inspiration! I couldn't and wouldn't do this with anyone else! As a writer I would love criticism, or just a little note on questions or comments. So please if you have the time, questions, comments and/or criticisms please review! Wishing you the best of the best and happiness, Gemna


	2. I want you

He sat on the porch of the cottage. Long legs crossed at the ankle, arms held behind his head, eyes closed with a smile across his face. He was the picture of ease. One would have thought it was his home. But it wasn't. No one was supposed to be here. No one but her should ever be here.

She approached the porch with trepidation. What did he want here? Why was he here? Was he alone? All ran through her mind upon spying him. She reached the porch steps bottom. He remained relaxed. She knew that he knew she was here. And yet, she hesitated climbing the stairs.

Climbing the stairs meant talking to him, meant interacting with him, and meant so many more things. But in true Gryffindor fashion, she mustered her courage, and climbed the stairs.

She debated walking right past him, into her safe home, and spelling the door. Almost as if he could read her mind, Jasper Hale finally opened his eyes.

"Hello Ms. Granger" he said. His smooth baritone almost caressing her last name, in the most sensual of ways. His accent sending shivers down her spine.

"Good evening, Mr. Hale. To what do I owe the…pleasure…of your visit?" her neutral tone rang out. She struggled to nicely intone pleasant but, like a true lady, she did it.

His chuckle slide out between those perfectly sculpted lips. She quickly berates herself for such thoughts. Love got you nothing but hurt and misery. Her eyes glossed over as she remembered the pain, and sadness. She was filled with such deep sorrow, that Mr. Hales chuckles immediately ceased.

A queer look came into his eyes, as he righted himself in the chair. He surveyed the lady in front of him. She was a solider her knew. He knew the visible scars upon her like the back of his hand. He knew the sound of her voice like that of a favored hymn.

Moreover, he knew the sadness, the regret, the fear, and the anxiety she filled herself with. He knew it like an addict knows their favored drug. He could smell her sweet scent for miles. In a crowded room he could pick up even her breathiest of sighs.

As well her should, for you see, Ms. Granger was Mr. Hales mate. Not like the mates of those born to the moon. She was his equal, his partner, as it should be. For who would want to spend centuries subservient? No, she was so much more that than. Her eyes held a shadow of a spark, which upon rare occasion (Mr. Hale had counted three of such occasions so far) would quickly spark and light the fire of light in her chocolate brown orbs. Oh, what a sight it was for Mr. Hale. He treasured these memories.

Contrastingly, he knew she would never be the girl she once was. She had seen to much, been through to much. Yes, he knew of the second great wizard war. For one did not stay uneducated at times like these. He knew of her part, he knew of the tragedies and triumphs of her life. He had studied her life as printed in the pages of every article and book he could get his hands on.

She had strangely been brought to his attention by Edward, whom had been impressed by her wit and cunning. He had admired her intelligence. Alice had admired her loyalty. But he had admired her for all this and so much more. He had seen the war goddess she would become. He knew all enemies would fall before her, but that did not stop the worry.

If the Cullen family had found his fascination strange, Alice has quickly quieted it, with a simple "She is his mate". He was shocked to learn that fact. Of course, he had found her brave and beautiful, smart and kind, and giving yet strong. Learning that his "one" was her was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing in such that, she would know and understand him in ways that his family, though they try could only imagine in the families untainted minds sans Edward. Their similar past experiences would enrich their understanding and support of each other. They were cut from the same cloth. Both too young to be in a war, but both fighting for someone they loved (or in the case of Mr. Hale, had perceived to love at the time). Both were strong and scarred with pasts they longed to forget, but never could.

A curse in such that, her war was still occurring, and she was at the fore front of the fighting. She was in constant danger, both for her linage and choices. He feared for his little warrior, as he had come to call her in his most promiscuous of personal moments. She was his, and she was in danger. He had longed to travel to her side and protect her, but could not. It was unacceptable and prohibited by vampiric laws.

It did not stop him from dreaming of her, or their future. For she was his warrior, fierce and proud, and as Alice predicted she would come. Alice had said she would be scarred, to warn him he supposed, but how could that matter? It wasn't until Alice had told him that she wouldn't be just physically scarred but mentally and emotionally. He had cringed. He had remembered all of his pain, after his war, the years of killing, remorse and betrayal. His mate should not have to suffer this, but it was inevitable.

He had been warned by Alice that she would barricade her heart to all. He had understood, he had done the same. He would fight for her, against her, so that she could be herself safe and protected. While she maybe a war goddess, he had long been deemed the ward god. None but he would love her, touch her, and hold her precious heart . He would allow his family near his mate, for he knew she needed family, he needed his family.

However, should she ever be hurt, even emotionally by the family, they would leave. While he loved his family and it would sadden him to leave, she came first. She always would.

No one could have prepared him for how scarred and drained, she came to Forks as. Nothing prepared him for the emotional distance. Most of all, nothing prepared him for her hurt. She looked dead, in so many ways .

Well, he would not have that. Not even death could take his mate. He would help her heal, love her and they would be together. He fought every day for this, both the environment and herself. He had grown tired though of the distance. He needed her to be close. He needed a connection to her more than just fantasy.

And so he had began to watch her, he knew she knew. He had began to follow her, at the beginning it was just to ensure her safety (tons of men around, she would not be given time to look about herself), and then it had turned into routine. He longed to be there by her side, to hold her hand, to ensure it was his arm along her should, his fingers entwined with hers, his name she sighed in her sleep , and most importantly his name she would take.

She did not know how she held his heart. He was like a starved man and she the oasis. He longed for her to look at him, to walk with him, to talk with him, and to exist with him forevermore in his world.

So when the delectable Ms. Granger has asked to what she owed the "pleasure" (yes, he had caught he it was rather unpleasant), he could do naught more than to tell her "I came for you".

*****A note from Gemna

Hello lovely readers! I love this chapter. It so Pride and Prejudice! Yes, I know the end was cliché,my apologies. Jasper seems so possessive and dark in this chapter but remember who he was and what he went through. Also, I realized I misspelled Fenrir in the first chapter my most humble apologies. Wishing you the best of the best, happiness, and love,-Gemna


	3. In which it gets hot

Gemna Felecity does not own any of the characters of either Harry Potter or Twilight. She does not own Harry Potter (any of it or it's affiliates) or Twilight (any of it or it's affiliates). She owns nothing but the plot.

"I came for you"…

Hermione quickly stepped back. Shock flashed across her face, but she quickly closed that off and her beautiful face became a neutral mask.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hale, I seem to have misheard you." She neutrally stated, so sure that she must have misheard the handsome vampire.

A slow smile spread across Jaspers face. He took in her stance and began to formulate an answer that wouldn't send her running. It was definitely too soon to tell her about being his mate. His impatience had gotten the best of him it seemed.

A quiet laugh echoed through the woods. Within a second, Alice emerged from the woods. She danced gracefully to the porch, an impish grin painting her features. She was closely followed by a sauntering Edward. He wore a cocky smirk and lazily made his way to the porch.

"It seems my cottage is more well known that previously expected." Hermione observed. After inviting the family into the cottage, Hermione showed them to her modest living room. Surely, Mr. Hale would behave with his family around yes? Oh, how wrong she was.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Hale happened to be my father, Jasper would do wouldn't?" he said in a stern tone, with a small hint of hopefulness in his voice that was left unmasked.

"Very well, I'm sure you'll return the favor in kind and call me Hermione." She said in an exasperated tone. He seemed to be extremely annoying today. Best get this over with, she though.

"Hermione," stated Alice, "We know you're a witch, we know all you've done. You know, and have known what we are for a long time. Couldn't we at least try to be friends, if not friendly towards each other?"

"Besides, it's not every day such a lovely woman throws me from her exquisite mind." Edward tactfully said.

A quiet growl was heard from Jasper. Edward merely glanced at him. Jasper had been so proud and slightly amused when she had thrown Edward from her mind. Emmett had been down right delighted. He had boasted about it for days, privately of course.

Hermione sat through it all deep in thought. Should she let them in? What if they left her too? What if they hurt her too? What if Fenrir came and hurt them to find her?

Her face must have shown some of the inner turmoil she was experiences, for Jasper was promptly in front of her. Locking gazes with her, he gently and slowly moved to take her hand. When no resistance was shown, he grasped her calloused hand. He gently sent calming waves through her.

"Jasper" she gasped. The ecstasy he felt in that one moment topped all that he had ever experience. That was until Hermione tightly grasped his hand back. His heart, which had long been dormant, seemed to have flown. He felt a smile spread across his face. Pure joy seemed to radiate from him.

Alice, seeing and sense their love, sighed in contentment. She knew their love would be a love to last forever. That all that could ever be and would be would never tear them apart.

"Hermione, I'm going to crack your walls. Then through those cracks I'm going to blow every barricade away. I will shatter every wall, every obstacle, and every doubt with the passion and depth of my love" Jasper solemnly swore.

Hermione simply stared. How could such a handsome man want she? She was nothing more than an unkempt and battle weary solider. She was emotionally and physically damaged. Again, her faced must have betrayed her for within moments, Jasper Hale swooped down and kissed her. It was a sweet simple kiss that turned into so much more.

She lost herself in the sensation of his strong tongue thoroughly exploring the moist cavern of her mouth. His tongue ravenously explored her mouth with complete thoroughness provoking her tongue into a fierce battle of domination. A battle neither would give no ground and no leeway. Both were gasping and wanting more, desperate for breath but more desperate for the sensations to never stop.

"My little warrior, my mate, never doubt yourself and your beauty. I was deemed a war god, you my lioness were deemed a war goddess. Your beauty is declared by your scars, it writes the tale of your strength. Never doubt that or me mate." Jasper panted.

"Strangely, that's not the first time I've been called mate." Hermione observed. That quickly proved to be the wrong thing to reveal, if the tightening in Jaspers stance and jaw was any indication. Quickly realizing her mistake Hermione's body practically screamed run. But she was rooted to the spot by amber eyes, that flashed with anger and possessiveness.

Jasper reached down and gently clasped the side her face in one hand. His amber eyes searching hers diligently. His eyes begged her to tell him who. Her eyes demanded the yield and let the subject be. He tightened his grasp upon her hand, his other roaming into her hair gently pulling her forehead forward to meet his.

"I know you can't talk about it and it hurts. I know you're scared and upset. Please show me. I need to know. I care for you and want to protect you. How can I if I don't know who to protect you from?" Jaspers once smooth baritone become broken and pleading.

It was that pleading that broke Hermione. Gently and every so cautiously Hermione pulled forth the memories of Fernin's letter, her letter, and his reply; she eased these memories into Jaspers mind. His eyes fluttered as the memories were shown to him.

As the memories ended, Jasper fiercely began to kiss her. Her face was peppered by kisses and her tongue was once again locked in a fierce battle for domination. However, she pushed him away. He leaned back, barely effected by the harsh shove.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand. Amusement flickered in Jasper's eyes. A fierce fire erupted in Hermione. How dare he underestimate her! With a quick swish and a nonverbal spell, Jasper was sent flying across the room. He landed sprawled upon her sofa.

"Ah, so the wand comes into play does it?" stated Jasper. He began to right himself. Happiness and mischief danced merrily in his eyes. "Isn't she breathtaking looking like that? Her thin cheeks aflame, her eyes fierce with fire, her hair is practically crackling!" he said in awe.

"I'm partial to pixie haired mischief makers." Edward drawled, earning himself a small smile and an eye roll from his mate. Said mate chimed in with a quick "She's so alive like this, Jasper. She's stunning! She was beautiful before hand but now, she is whole."

"And completely mine." Jasper stated. His eyes raking over her form. He loved everything he saw from her stance to her fire. Looking into her eyes he knew that those eyes would become his most favored feature of her. He would watch them for eternity he vowed. He would watch them darken with lust, lighten would laughter, and sparkle with life.

"Stupid vampire" Hermione huffed. "Worse than the dunderheads at school." She quickly stashed her wand back into her pocket. This statement had Jasper up from the coach and in front of her before she could take a breath. A stare down proceeded, and epic battle of the wills. Edward sensing the tension decided to break it.

"Clever way to hide your wand. It's absolutely ingenious!" He stated, once again looking in awe at Hermione. That seemed to break the tension. She let out a small smile as she thanked him. "I couldn't keep it out in the open, and I couldn't be without it." she explained.

Jasper, sensing the battle was over, looked at his beautiful mate and felt a surge of pride engulf him. She was truly magnificent he though. A slow smirk formed across his face.

Upon spotting it Hermione quickly blushed and said "Put that away, Mr. Hale". This caused him to only smirk more. "Back to surname are we? Why are you effected by my smile, Her-mi-one?" he gloated, pulling out and caressing each syllable of her name. This sent shiver down Hermione's spine. Dratted man and his smirk, he should be made illegal, Hermione thought.

Seeing the shivers in Hermione and the goose bumps rising upon her flesh, Jasper decided to do something wonderful. He leaned in closely, right next to her hair and simply breathed her name into her ear softly and slowly.

This sent Hermione into more shivers and she pushed at Jasper. His caused his smirk to become a full blown woman killing smile. Hermione only shook her head and looked the other way. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and began to breathe in her scent. She turned her head towards him with the implication of telling him to let her go thank you very much, when she was quickly halted by him humming in her ear. It was a soft, sweet, slow melody.

It seemed poor Alice and Edward were forgotten as the two shared and intimate moment. They could only watch as Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into Jasper. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer, and began to send loving waves of emotions into her. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. She had never felt a love so deep before. It felt endless and vast. She wondered, how this man could love her so.

As the song ended a breathy sigh was heard. "So, friends?" Alice questioned. "Alice" Jasper groaned. Edward could only chuckle as Jasper was quickly and efficiently cock-blocked. Hermione looked at Alice and saw the hope in her eyes. "Yes" Hermione muttered.

Alice launched of her seat, and fiercely hugged Hermione. Hermione shakily retuned the hug. It was a bit difficult seeing as she was well locked into Jaspers embrace still. A chuckle was heard from Edward, and Alice broke into a peal like laughter. Hermione could only wonder why.

She looked up to Jasper for an explanation but his mischievous look only worried her. He cockily grinned and asked "So Hermione, mates?"

"Jasper!" Hermione moaned. She knew in that instant that Jasper Hale was going to be a handful to be around and live with. His quick wit and mischievous smile was sure to provide her ample exasperation and entertainment in her life. Life will probably never be dull around Jasper. She was never more right.

*****A note from Gemna

Thank you to everyone reading this, not to mention anyone following or making this a favorite. I wish I could hug everyone that has followed and/or favorited! So cyber hug! Thank you all for reading! As always, reviews, comments, concerns, critics and questions are always welcomed! I'm really liking Jasper in this chapter, he's opening up to Hermione, which will allow her to open up to him. I went fluffy! I feel all fluffy inside now! It's all warm and tingly. We WILL be getting to the smut part eventually. It's a slow burn, dear readers, that will spark into a fierce and uncontrollable flame that will burn Jasper and Hermione as they experience a hungry and fierce night of uncontrollable passion. I'm excited about it! Thanks again for reading! Wishing you the best of the best, happiness and love-Gemna


	4. In which the incident is brought to ligh

I don't own the character's from Harry Potter or Twilight, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. WARNING RAPE IS MENTIONED! YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO FISINSH THE STORY! IF IT MAY TRIGGER MEMORIES, UPSET YOU OR YOU ARE SENSETIVE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

It wasn't long before everyone had left, Mr. Hale-No Jasper, had taken a little more persuasion than the rest. However, humans need their sleep and she definitely couldn't sleep with him around. With his sinful voice and soul searing kisses, she was sure to be awake for a while.

She briefly thought of what Harry would have thought and said about her, not only her being friends with vampires, but being the mate of one. Probably the same thing that he had said when Grayback had written her saying her was her mate:

_Flashback:_

_She sat waiting for Harry to finish Grayback's letter. She had shown it to him so he would understand what was happening. He had been asking why she had been acting strangely after receiving the letter. He had not at the time known whom the letter was from. Only that Hermione had been sent a strange letter that had upset her. _

_He read the letter, glanced at her and reread the letter. Her nerves were running high, her body tense. She had never seen him react this way. This silence was maddening. _

_He returned the letter to her. His silent anger seeming to make the air around him shimmer. Magic radiated off of him in tense wave. His magic was becoming malignant. His once emerald eyes, darkened to a deep forest green. His jaw clenched. He merely stared at her. _

_Hermione was confused, why would he react this way? Why did he look mad at her? Was his magic ever this dark and threatening before? Hermione felt the strange sense to run. But her body stay rooted to the chair. What was going on?_

_Finally, Harry exploded. He stood up, walked over to her. Put his arms on the chair sides, effectively caging her in. He leaned in close, ensuring they were eye to eye and then he spoke with such malice that Hermione wondered if she had every felt so hated before. Malfoy's hatred paled in comparison to this. _

"_Brightest which of her age, huh? Well, you couldn't defend yourself at the manor. You were useless, just screaming and telling lies to Bellatrix. Your mind which so many had covented and praised had failed you. You magic was useless, your mind, was useless, but mostly YOU-WERE-USELESS!" He ended in a shout. _

"_Harry" Hermione gasped. Tears forming behind her eyes. She began to shake and tremble. She had never felt so small and hated. She wanted desperately to leave, but she could not. Something held her there. That something being a spell casted by Ronald Weasley. _

_He slunk out of the shadows, the light illuminated his hatred for her. His wand aimed straight for her heart. She felt a shiver of fear rack her body. _

"_Hermione" he spat, " You-were-always-useless. Just as stubborn, stuck-up, know-it-al l nobody that wasn't even useful. No one was really your friend. We used you. And why shouldn't we have? You deserved it! You always will deserve it!"_

"_Why?" Hermione gasped. Her hand had gone to clutch at the fabric of her shirt before her heart. The tears streaming down her face went unheeded. She had eyes for only the two boys, she did not notice the audience that had conjugated at the door, a crowd that soon flooded into the room. The boys paid no heed either. They were so wrapped up in their hate, their anger, and the intense adrenaline of releasing that anger. _

"_Dobby died because of you! He died because he felt indebted you because of that stupid SPEW! He went back for you! He said he was saving you from Grayback! I bet you liked it! I bet you liked being raped! You enjoyed it because you know it's the only sex you'll every get! I wish you had DIED Hermione! At least Dobby would be here. He was useful, kind, caring, and he didn't deserve to die for a worthless person like you!" Harry screamed. _

_The shocked gasps of the audience went unheard. They had done it. The anger they felt had been released. But looking at Hermione, and seeing her now, they wondered if it was worth it. They hadn't truly meant what they said, they felt, but no matter whether you mean it or not, it was said. And if you have said it, even without truly meaning it, it means you thought it. _

_Hermione sat there broken. Their words ringing in her ears, relentlessly repeating in her mind, as it would forevermore. She felt nothing as she stood from her seat, all eyes trained upon her as she moved. She stared blankly ahead. She grasped her wand and apparated(sp?). _

_She didn't know or care where she went but her heart dragged her to her parents home. A home where the family she once had would never remember her. She felt so lost and empty at that one moment. Taking one last look at the house, she quickly apparated away, not knowing whom may follow. Her secret being laid out like that had hurt her. _

_She quickly went to the forest of dean. She stayed there for three days in the tent. She cried, and she screamed. On the third day she knew she could stay no longer. She knew she needed to go far away, so she booked passage to America. She had researched and the climate in Forks, Washington had best fit her mood. So without further ado, she left her once home, family and friends, not ever once looking back._

_End Flashback_

Tears poured down her cheeks. That night like so many of the first nights was filled with tears, restless sleep, nightmares, and haunting memories. At two forty seven am, she dosed herself with a dreamless sleep potion and prayed for a better tomorrow.

*****A note from Gemna

I am so sorry. I do not promote victim shaming, rape, and any of that ilk. Please rest assured I never meant to hurt or upset anyone. I am sure to have some hateful reviews, but I stand for the survivors (because that's what I feel they are) both male and female. I am sorry that they were victimized, and put there an immeasurable amount of pain. I hope that you know you are loved and cared for and that it was not your fault, no matter what others may say. You are STRONG! Your mental, emotional and/or mental scars are a true testament to your strength and beauty. Stay strong and know you do not walk alone. Never let your light stop shining, you may be down but you are NOT out! You will never walk alone! I hope life treats you gently and with unending kindness. Wishing you the best of the best and happiness.-Gemna


	5. In which fluff is abound

Gemna Felecity does not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Gemna Felecity does not won the characters. The credit for the characters and their worlds , belongs to their rightful owners. Gemna owns nothing but the plot.

Jasper Hale had been on cloud nine for hours .He seemed to be in a happy daze. His family was estatic, their Jasper had found his mate! He had told his mate and she hadn't rejected him or sent him running with a spell. Of course, Emmett was a little confused as to why she didn't at least turn him into a toad or something.

So it was quiet understandable that when his son Jasper called him to tell him his mate had missed school, a mate who was well known to have loved school, he had no problems going with his son to check on said mate. It was his off day and he was curious.

They found Ms. Granger in her bed. Soundly asleep with tear marks down her face. Jasper had quickly and gently wiped them away. However, upon doing so, he noticed a vial. An empty vial. Carlisle inspected it quickly. He could only guess it was a potion of some sort. He desperately wished to learn potions, imagine how it could help the world! Maybe, after her change, Hermione might be persuaded to teach him.

Jasper looked at his sleeping mate. She was becoming restless, her face was scrunched. He was unprepared for the gut wrenching scream that sounded from her. His blood, which lay dormant and unchanging, ran ice cold. He quickly reached out to her, only to have her magic block him away. He would not stop though.

"Hermione!" He screamed. "Hermione, wake up! I'm here, please wake up! Wake up, please!"

Hermione's eyes burst open. She felt the intruders in her room. She grabbed her wand, rolled over and assumed a crouched position. However, looking over she could see it was the Cullens.

Jasper watched it all with fascination. He began to send calming waves to her. He wanted her calmed. He spoke soothingly to her for a few moments. Soothing nonsense that only aggravated Hermione.

"Jasper Hale! Stop attempting to mess with my emotions right now! Who do you think you are trying to dictate how I feel? You don't stop that right now and you'll be finding out what a bat boggey hex combined with a permanent sticking charm can do!" Hermione yelled.

Carlisle watched in awe as his son was nonverbally sent flying. Of course, he landed on the bed. Hermione wouldn't want to harm him. She was such an amazing and caring which Carlisle thought.

A chuckle rang from Jasper. "If you wanted me in your bed honey, all you had to do was ask." He stated.

Well having female roommates though Hogwarts don't fail me now, she thought. He wanted to get flirty and sassy, let see how he handles some heat Hermione thought.

Putting on a low a suducitve voice Hermione rasped "I'm much more of a doing girl, than an asking, Jasper. "

Jasper caught on that she was teasing. It was refreshing to see. He'd have to give some teasing back then. Her eyes were so beautiful with mischief sparkling though them. "Well, you and your little wand have me right were you want me." He drawled.

A smirk crossed Hermione's face and for one moment she looked absolutely devilish. "It's your wand Jasper, that I'm more concerned with." She sassily replied.

Jasper was gobsmacked. 'That little vixen' he thought. Oh, he would kiss that smirk right off her face. He would leave her gasping his name. Moaning for his hands.

Just as he was about to enact his thoughts, Carlisle chucked. "It seems things are well in hand. I'm sorry to have bothered you Ms. Granger. We became worried when you didn't make it to school."

Hermione's face softened. Carlisle was such a nice man. It felt strange to be cared about again, but she definitely was now. She softly spoke to Carlisle. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I had a restless night last night. I took a dreamless sleep potion, to allow me to get some sleep. I did mean to worry you."

Carlisle smiled softly at the girl, she's been so strong for so long, he thought. The noticed the bags under her eyes, how thin she was, and how frail she looked. He instantly went doctor mode. He and his family would be helping Jasper's little mate. She didn't need to be alone any more. They would help her carry her burdens.

"Dreamless sleep you say? How marvelous. I'm absolutely fascinated by potions. Everything, from the molecular structure, to side effects captures me interests. How many potions are there? How do they work? Isn't it dangerous to brew?" Carlisle questioned.

Hermione smiled, a full smile that left Jasper breathless. She had found someone she could share her love of potions with! She looked at him and saw him studying the vial. She would tell him everything she knew about potions, she decided. So with that in mind she went to her beaded bag.

The men watched in awe as Hermione's arm disappeared into a small bag. It was mind boggling. That was against the laws of space and physically impossible! She began to mumble, 'Where is it?" Without further ado, she placed her whole head in the bag. "Ah, there you are. She stated. Should have known it was at the bottom. It always is with this kind of thing." She said to herself.

Smirking she turned around and held Carlisle a book .It was an older book, but it was all taken care of. He gently took the book. It was the first year potions book! He looked at her questioningly.

Smiling again (How will poor Jasper cope?), she gently ran her fingers over the cover. "This was my first potions book," she said, "I thought you might like to learn about potions, from their properties, ingredients, and eventually, if you want, how to make them."

Carlisle looked a the girl. He briefly wondered if she could read minds, he didn't doubt that she could. He smiled and softly answered that he we love to. And that began the beautiful friendship. They worked out a schedule, and she pulled out her first year fully stocked potions kit, and gifted it to Carlisle. She would never know how much it meant to him. That she would forever hold a special place in his heart.

Breaking the happy atmosphere was a deep grumble. Hermione frantically searched for the source, only to discover that it was her. When had she last ate she wondered. Jasper gently began urging her to the rest room. He told her to get ready for the day. He would make her breakfast.

With that both men left before she could protest. Well, best not look a gift horse in the mouth she supposed.

=down in the kitchen=

Jasper quickly began making toast and eggs, with a side of sausage. His little warrior needed to take better care herself, even though he knew she could tend to herself perfectly he still worried.

Carlisle must have sensed his train of thought. Speaking up about his concern for the sweet girl upstairs, the duo quickly planned a sneaky way to help care for Hermione. Sneaky things like "Shouldn't see be coming to the family dinners (which of course, there had never been any, but Esme would definitely be on board when she found out about the plan and only too happy to help.)". "Nightmares are such fightful things maybe someone should stay with her". Jasper whole heartedly agreed, especially about someone staying nights with Hermione. That someone would be him, or heads would roll.

Hermione followed the divine scent coming from the kitchen. A beautiful breakfast lay on the table waiting for her. She thanked Jasper profusely, saying it was "so nice for someone else to cook!"

Jasper smiled contently as he watched his mate eat. She had complimented his cooking! She might let him cook for her again! He could help her! He had found another way to help his mate.

When she was finished, Hermione washed the dishes. Jasper had protested, wanting to continue helping , but Hermione managed to get her way. She conceded that she did like having some help but he better let her do things on her own too! She wasn't some tame little princess that he could boss around. If he kept acting like she was, then he was getting another flying session.

Despite her vibrant threat, her stomach was full and her eyes heavy. She felt a contentment that she had not felt in a long time. And it was all thanks to Jasper Hale. Finishing up, she turned and dried her hands.

Smiling softly, she walked up to Jasper and hugged him. She breathed a thank you into his chest. She felt his long lean arms, close safely around her. She felt safe, and she knew it was not thanks to his powers, but thanks to the man himself.

Jasper grinned sloppily as his mate relaxed further into his embrace. He was both the luckiest and the happiest man in the world he decided. Lifting her up, he set in a chair and carefully placed her in his lap. She burrowed her face into wide expanse of his chest. She began snuggling deeper when she felt his arms wrap around her. Peace and contentment swirled around her. Carlisle bid them farewell, only getting a sleepy wave from the human nestled in his sons embrace. With any luck, Carlisle thought, Jasper could get her to sleep. He was perfect for Hermione and she for him. So with that thought, he began to whistle as he made his way home.

=back in the kitchen=

Jasper began to hum again as Hermione blissfully contented herself in his lap. He hummed and rubbed her back. Deciding it was time for his little warrior to rest, he smoothly walked them to her room. She would rest better in her bed he knew. Putting her down gently, he went to kiss her head. Hermione grabbed his shirt, scooted over, and asked him to stay. Wondering who he had pleased so to earn such a treasure, Jasper quietly got into her bed. She snuggled up to him and within seconds of his resumed humming she was gone into a blissful sleep.

To ensure that her sleep remain blissful, Jasper continuously filled her will love and peace. He felt so lucky in that one moment. He felt in love. He felt so many emotions that it was a miracle the emotions didn't transmute into Hermione. He closed his eyes and began to cuddle his Hermione. This would happen every night now, if he had any say. He had found his mate, he would help her (not that she really needed it), he would love, her and now that he had found her he would only never do one thing: He would never let her go.

*****A note from Gemna

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry to report it may be some time before I add another chapter(s), I recently started a new job. I have NOT abandoned this story. It is NOT up for adoption. I WILL be attempting to finish this. I am very attached to this story and will try my best to ensure chapters will be on a weekly or two week basis. I am sorry if they are any later. I am doing my best. Please be patient. Thank you all again! Wishing you the best of the best and happiness -Gemna


	6. In which rash decisions are made

Gemna Felecity doesn't own the characters or Harry Potter or Twilight.

It had been two month since the Cullen's had official taken Hermione into the family, unofficially of course. They called it, when she was around, "ensuring their favorite witch was safe", Jasper called it "taking care of her and her safety" Hermione called it "touching but annoying".

Luckily, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice all needed to go hunting. They would leave on Friday and comeback on Sunday. Alice said it was to give Hermione some space. She had notice Hermione needed some. Esme and Carlisle would be there for Hermione so there was no reason for Jasper not to go. He needed persuasion and Hermione had become quiet crafty during the last months. She really did appreciate their efforts but a girl needs her space. So, it was with great reluctance that Jasper went to hunt.

Hermione had enjoyed her day and was sitting down in her living room with a good book and a hot cup of tea. She had just gotten into a relaxed position when a knock was heard on the door. Rising with a sigh, she went to answer it.

Peering through the eye slot, Hermione noticed no one was there. Her instincts kicked in. Casting a quick detection spell, and a revealing spell, she found she was alone. Senses still on high alert she opened the door. Tapped upon her door was a letter. Under the letter, there were claw marks.

Hermione froze. Becoming defensive, she slammed the door and began warding her home. It wasn't until after she had spent two hours casting a great many spells, that she felt safe enough to read the letter.

Gently opening it, she began to feel a sense of dread. The scent that came from the letter was so familiar and sent a shiver of fear into her veins. The letter is as follows:

_Mate,_

_I would first like to congratulate you on your hiding skills. It has taken me great lengths and time to find you. How could I have ever known you would leave your precious friends? Ah, but they are your friends no longer are they? They no longer protect you. You are alone, save for me. _

_I have seen Vampires visiting you dwellings. Yes, I know where you live. I know what you do, and I know about him. I am greatly displeased with you mate. I have been watching you, as you could already tell. You were always such a bright lady. How someone so smart could deny the mating call is beyond me. I also do not understand your fascination with the vampire. Surely you are doing an experiment, and not in anyway having relations with a vampire. You BELONG to me, you are MINE! I WILL tend to trespassers dear. I even tended to those interloping ex-friends of yours. _

_Oh, how they pleaded for mercy. They begged me for their lives. Especially the red headed one, he begged hardest after the slaughter of his family. He begged for his death after that though. I showed him no mercy, for he showed you none. How dare they abuse what is mine? Did they not know of the consequences? They were quiet dire. _

_Ah, but the savior of the wizarding world was quiet the different story. He wanted to apologize. Said he needed his best friend, the one that had stood by him and never left him. They say hindsight is 20/20. He seems to know this well. I injured him before he managed to leave. Coward, he ran, no worries though mate, he will be unlikely to survive the wounds. Though if he does, he'll never get over the red headed girl dying in his arms. Gasping his name in her final breath, before death descended and took her. I reveled in the look in his face as she lay there, cold and motionless . Thiers was a pale comparison to our love. _

_Speaking of our love, mate, I WILL be retrieving you soon, so naughty of you to run. You'll have to be… appropriately punished. I look forward to having you sprawled underneath me screaming again. I live for the day your quivering scared body lay beneath mine. I shall break you of your….physical defenses. A few bites will straighten you out, your blood is a delight to taste. A delight I plan on tasting many times. I will have you many more times though. _

_Fernin _

Hermione began to shake. A sob tore from her throat. She shakily hit her knees. Her breath seemed to rattle in her lungs. Her heartbeat beat like a drum in her ears. Nausea swept through her. Her vision swam. She didn't hear the screams, the pounding on the door. She was so lost in the memories, the memories of his disgusting touch. She felt the fear, the anger, the shame, and mostly the pain, was over her in crashing waves that sent her body rocking with every never ending wave.

She felt the tears run down her face. She cared not though. She felt cold, unprotected and afraid.

That was until cold pale arms wrapped around her. She heard a growl rent the air. She felt herself being crushed into a cold stone like body. It wasn't until Jaspers scent crashed upon her that she felt a modem of normalcy creep in.

Jasper ripped the letter from her fisted hands, hands that had almost torn the letter from gripping it too tightly. He growled long and deep. He fiercely grabbed Hermione. He held her. NO ONE would take her from him. Fernin would feel the wrath of the war god. That could wait though. He felt his (Yes, his! That flea bitten excuse for a mutt wasn't getting her!), He felt his mates hands tentatively running into his golden hair and over the expanse of his chest.

He felt her grab him, and curl into him as if he were the only safe place in the world. He felt her hold him like her life depended upon it. In that moment, he was her lifeline. In this storm, she turned to him for shelter and he would shelter and protect her from every storm. The fierce winds of life may try to wreck them but he would stand firm and tall. Nothing would hurt her or come between them.

He crushed her into him, needing to feel her life, her essence. Her fear radiated into him, chilling him to the bone. His nose dove into her throat drenching his senses in her scent. Her pulse thundered though her body and into his. It constant beat reminding him that she was alive in his arms. This calmed him some, which in turn seemed to calm Hermione.

Her wet brown eyes stared pleadingly into his. They begged him to hold her and protect her. He would. He crushed her close again. He would not lose her.

In that moment, he made a rash decision. He leaned down, running his nose across her cheekbone gently, running down into her jaw line. He held himself there for a moment, breathing her in, enjoying these last moments. He hoped she understood. It was for the best. With that firmly in mind, he leaned back, sent her a pleading look and quickly bit her throat.

*****A note from Gemna

Hello darlings! Just a little Valentines gift for you! Enjoy! Wishing you the best of the best and happiness-Gemna


	7. In which the venom is inHarry's Arrival

Gemna doesn't own the character of Twilight and/or Harry Potter. She doesn't own Twilight and/or Harry Potter.

Hermione felt his fangs pierce her neck. She felt the cold venom racing through her veins. She felt him pull back, she saw him grab her wrists and bite them. It seemed the more venom her got into her the better, in his opinion.

Anger coursed through her in waves. How dare he take this decision from her! It was meant to be a decision they both made when she was ready, not because of some threat! It was meant to be a commitment that they would be together, as decision that they would make together as a couple, the first of many! She would throttle him when this was over! That barbaric-caveman, was her last thought before she blacked out.

She woke in her mind, Edward gently calling out to her. It seemed her barriers had broken and he was free to get in. He told her many things. Jasper was taking the sensation of pain from her so she would not hurt. She told him to tell him not to, he did not stop. He told her that she was at a day and a half. That two strangers had been by her house asking for her. One was a Shacklebolt, the other wore a cloak and wouldn't speak. His mind was ill protected, and Edward gathered that he was Harry Potter. He would bring them over with her permission.

That had been half a day ago. On the morn of the second day, Hermione heard an anguished cry, felt someone throw themselves upon her, only to be quickly ripped off. It seems Jasper was in protection mode. She heard startled gasps. Edward ended her mind and showed her what had happened. Fernin had ripped half of Harry's face off, leaving him truly disfigured. (Think phantom of the opera!)

His desolate weeping filled the room, Hermione longed to great him. With that in mind, she pushed. She pushed past the darkness, the oppressing need for rest, she fought. She heard a low moan, she wouldn't give up.

Jasper watched in awe as Hermione's eye lashes fluttered open. Brown mixed with red flashed around the room. Rasping gasps tore across the silence.

"Harry" she breathed. Harry raced to her side. He threw himself next to her begging her forgiveness, pleading for her to survive.

Hermione managed a faint smile, Harry knew it was alright then. With a quick squeeze to his hand, Hermione turned her attention to Jasper. Had he always been so handsome? She thought. He was breath taking, even more so than before, however that was possible. She felt his love wash over her as he squeezed her hand. She felt her anger leave her. She sent him a wave of love, filled with tenderness, for logically she understood. Her heart just hadn't understood until she saw the sadness in his eyes, the way his heartache seemed to permeate the room, how the looked so defeated and hurt, how he seemed to cling to her, how his eyes pleaded her to forgive and understand. She finally did, so with a quick and breathy "Jasper", she finally contently closed her eyes and allowed the change to take her.

*****A note from Gemna

Yea! A chapter down! As always everything is welcome so if you can review! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I'm sorry for any spelling errors! Wishing you the best of the best and happiness-Gemna


	8. In which smut occurs

As always Gemna doesn't own Harry Potter, Twilight, and/or the characters. She owns the plot, and this story, that's all.

As Alice had predicted Hermione awake a day later. She awake contently, as Jasper had filled her with love. He had not left her side, it was his eyes that she would first see, his had that she would first grasp, and his presence that would fill both that moment and the rest of forever.

He watched in anticipation as her eyes fluttered open, watched as awe light her features. "It's just as I read about" she breathed. She smiled contently. She lifted her hand, it seemed to shimmer in the light as she twisted it this way and that.

He was shocked when monumental sadness crashed into him. He watched as she pulled her forearm to herself. Watched as she mumbled, "it's still there" brokenly. He had seen the scar. He had wondered how she got it, it certainly wasn't self-inflicted. Whomever had harmed his goddess would beg for death before he was through.

He gave a quick sigh, she needed him now, he needed to control himself. It seemed that was much harder to do when she was around. His sigh had alerted her it seemed. She was up and before him before he had time to blink.

The room was tense. She stood before him, not making a sound, not breaking, not moving. He simply stared into her eyes. Those eyes that had once been a warm brown eyes that had been flecked with gold when the sun shone into them; Eyes that would flash into cracked honey that would promise pain to those that had angered or defied her. Eyes that would darken into a into molten chocolate that promised lust and unbridled desire. Eyes that were now crimson.

He felt that he had lost a part of her. It didn't change his love for her, he just felt a moment of loss at that point. Loss that was quickly forgotten, as he remembered that reasons for that loss promised him an eternity with his love. He smiled softly and slowly at Hermione.

Hermione watched Jasper, trying desperately to decode what flashed in his eyes. She was left desperately wanting desperately to grasp his hand to see if the connection between their emotions still held. She gave him his space and time though. She would have an eternity to find out.

When she saw a soft smile cross his face, she gave him one of her own. She hesitantly held out her hand. She was half frightened to do so, not for physical fear, but an emotional debilitating fear that the connection would be lost.

He lay his hand upon hers. Skin that had once been frigidly cold to the touch seemed normal, almost warm. It seemed to mimic human skin now. She was so preoccupied by that fact that she scarcely fleet his fleeting pulses of calm reaching towards her.

He had almost given up when Hermione gasped. She felt him sending her calm waves! She smiled brightly at him. In that moment Jasper was lost, her smile so beautiful, so vibrant, so full of life was finally directed at him. It was the most glorious sight that he had ever seen. He was filled with such pride, admiration, and love in that one moment.

Grinning, he gripped her hand. Interlacing their fingers, he gently lead her to a mirror. She would see how she would eternally look. He would be beside her in that moment, standing silent and strong at her side, should she need him.

Hermione approached the mirror cautiously. How did she look? How much had she changed? Taking an unnecessary deep breath Hermione closed her eyes and stood in front of the mirror.

She valiantly opened her eyes, and the woman she saw before her stole her breath away. Not much had changed about her, she looked healthier and more like a model. Her hair had been further tamed into loose curls that seemed to cascade down around her. Her slim body seemed to have come into grace, as she seemed like art even in standing. She was dazzling she thought to herself.

However, what really captured her attention was Jasper. His golden curls gleamed in the sun light. His kind amber eyes seemed to stare at her in content and love. His relaxed stance seemed to exemplify how happy he was. His most startling feature were the scars that littered his perfect body. They stood small and ridged.

Hermione inspected these scars, she gently grasped his wrist and touched the ones that lay there. She felt him stiffen but not pull away. She was grateful that he didn't. She gently caressed them, noting that they matched the ones on her wrists. She glanced up at him from between her lashes. He seemed tense and ridged in stance. His face was worried. Did he think they would disgust her? Smiling gently, she leaned down and kissed these scars. They showed his past, they were signs of the path that had lead him to her and for that they were beautiful. They showed what he had gone through, his strength and bravery.

He felt her soft lips gently caress each of his scars. He felt her loving touch pour each amount of love and care into each of his pores. He love swamped him. He once again, thank every deity out there for this most treasured gift. He was truly unworthy of such a beautiful, devoted, caring, understanding, and loving spouse.

He gently ran his fingers into her warm soft hair. Such beauty he mused. He gently guided her into a hug. He held her close to him. He savored the feel of her in his arms, how she fit perfectly into him, as if to complete him. How she wrapped her arms around him. How she breathed a sigh of relief and how she snuggled into him.

He was overwhelmed by how lucky he was. He drew her slightly back. Looking deeply into her eyes, he began to lower his head. He gently slanted him lips over hers. He merely meant to express his gratitude and devotion to her.

She appeared to have other plans. She pressed her lips into his. She turned her head to grant her better access. Her teeth began teasing his lips. Her tongue playfully darting out to sooth the spots her teeth had graced before quickly darting back into her mouth before he could capture it. He growled at his little minx. The little tease he thought. He guided her back to a wall, pushing her firmly into it. He pulled back gently, smirked down at her, and said "Honey, you don't know the war you just started."

He plunged down quickly upon her mouth. His teeth nibbling the corners of her mouth, as she attempted to capture his lips, he would move, evading her. She moaned in desperation. She felt him victoriously smirk. She viciously growled. "He wants a fight, he'll get it she thought". Smirking in mischief, she slowly glided her hips onto his. She felt him tense. Slowly, painfully, she moved her hips in a soft and small rocking motion, back and forth, back and forth.

His already throbbing member twitched. He growled, shoving her back into the wall he growled. He threw himself onto her, allowing her to feel the whole length of him. She gasped in surprise. He was so long and thick. She felt herself becoming wet. Her smell permeated the air. He breathed her scent in deeply. He wanted more. He began to thrust himself at her, mimicking the moves of coupling.

His hands ran over her body. He squeezed her breast. Her sharp intake of air, encouraged him. Gripping her other breast with his other hand elicited a moan. He felt himself begin to lose control. He ripped himself from her.

Her mewl of disappointment fulfilled him. Their harsh ragged breaths filled the air. "Jasper", she begged "take me." He lost all breath.

"I can't right now, you deserve better, you deserve a slow and loving. I want to shower you with my devotion." He stated.

"Please, I need you" she begged. Her eyes full of lust and need pleaded him to comply. Her arousal filled him once again, washing over him with such great need. He couldn't let his mate suffer so. Losing all reservation, he quickly gave into his desire.

Her body burned next to his. Her shirt was ripped from her body, exposing her to him. A long scar decorated her sternum, but it was of no consequence. He had eyes only for her. Her breast lay open to his perusal, twin globes of perfection begging to be touched.

And touch them he would, freeing them from their confides, he palmed them delicately. She would never need a bra again so long as he had hands! They filled his hand and so much more, her pert nipple standing erect and pushing into his palm.

Her hands began to climb under his shirt. She caressed his chest. She gently ran her finger tips over his stomach, causing his muscles to tense in anticipation. He dipped down and caught her mouth. Her tongue immediately began to seek entrance, entrance which he promptly granted. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither willing to back down. Hermione's deft hands began to unbutton his pants. She quickly pushed them down. His erection sprung from it's confines with vigor. It stood proud and full, his pubic hair curling around it's base.

Hermione gently pulled back, she glanced at him in all his glory. With trembling hands, she gently caressed it. Jasper groaned at her ministrations. He eyes slamming shut. He grunted as she began to stroke him. He bucked into her hand.

Hermione tightened her grip, sending him groaning again. His hands came to rest of the wall on either side of her head. "Love", he breathed "so good, so tight". His hips thrust in and out of her hands.

Hermione shyly grinned him. She dropped down onto her knees. Quickly removing her hands, she heard Jasper whine. He looked down to see his little minx, upon her knees in front of him. His breath hitched. He world around him ceased to end as his mate took him into the hot cavern of her mouth. He pumped into her with renewed vigor.

"Hermione, Hermione" he began to pant. His hands burrowed into her hair, and he began to bob her head as he pumped into her. "I'm coming" he panted.

Hermione groaned as his hot seed poured into her mouth. The salty taste of him sated her. She greedily lapped it up. She drank him dry.

He limply clung to the wall, so sated and happy. It wasn't until the scent of her arousal became predominate again, that he realized he needed to fulfill her needs. He lifted her and placed her upon the examination table.

"Jasper" she queered.

"Shush, my love" he commanded huskily. He spread her legs before him. He surveyed his territory, for he would be the only one to see her, touch her. He would be the only man. Her flower blossomed before him .She was dripping wet in anticipation. Her scent drove him mad. He leaned down, sniffing her arousal, letting it fill his very being.

Licking gently he began to love his mate. He groans of ecstasy filled the air. Her hands fisted into his hair, urging him farther. She panted his name, empowering him and filling him. However, when his tongue entered her being, she become unintelligible. Breathy, sighs and moans filled the air. He lapped greedily. He felt her walls begin to tense. Her essence poured into his mouth, so hot and sweet. She writhed in ecstasy.

When they finished, he lay next to her, pulling her closely. They lay there for some time enjoying the closeness, and simply being together. After sometime, he reluctantly released her. He promised her that when they did have sex, she would know tenderness and devotion. He would was all others from her mind indefinitely.

He urged her to the tub, not that he wanted their delicious and intoxicating scent off of her, but they would need to hunt. He cleaned the room in her absence, making sure no trace would be left, Emmett would never let it go if there was.

She emerged wearing her pants and his shirt. He smirked. "That shirt has never looked so good." He drawled. He saw her gently smile at him. He brushed past her, going to shower. He grabbed her bum in passing, eliciting a squeal from her.

Hermione sighed in his absence. She felt relaxed, free and loved. She spotted her wand. Worry swamped her, what if she couldn't do magic anymore?

She walked carefully over to it. With trembling hand she touched her wand. Instantly, magic swam through her. Her wand warmed at her touch. It's comforting weight in her hand. She smiled, and sighed in relief. Pocketing it quickly, she turned and waited for Jasper to emerge.

He came out moments later. Pants and shoes on only. His chest rising and expanding with every breath. Hermione stood transfixed at the sight before her. His chuckle filled the air. "Darling, keep looking at me that way and we'll never get to eat" he smirked.

Hermione blushed deeply, looking onto the ground. Jasper walked over to her, gently turned her chin and made her look at him. He quickly kissed her. "I didn't way I minded it, I quite prefer it" he said. "However, I know your hungry, and not just for me. Let's go my little warrior and I'll show you how a real vampire eats" He stated.

He held his hand out to Hermione. With no hesitation she grasped it, interlacing their fingers, and with that the couple left for the night. Thiers would be the first hunt of many, with the same ending as many, going home to what used to be Hermione's house, which quickly became theirs.

*****A note from Gemna

Hello darlings! This is NOT the end I promise. We still have to deal with Fernin. I have a very dramatic ending in my mind, no promises that it's the ending. Someone might not make it, someone very important-ish. Someone might finally know what always means! As always comment, reviews, concerns, questions and critics are welcome. Wishing you the best of the best and happiness-Gemna


	9. In which tragedy strikes deep loss

Gemna owns nothing but the plot and story (not Twilight or Harry Potter, Just BTSAL). All rights go to their respective owners.

It had been one of those night, Hermione thought. She sighed sadly. She looked around her desolate home. A home she and Jasper shared, and been sharing for months, now that she was a vampire. The guest room had been converted into Harry's room. Poor traumatized Harry. Having two vampires go at it all the time must be hard on him.

Hermione slid down the wall sighing. Her rump landed with a thump. Tears lined her eyes but would not fall. She felt overwhelming sadness, longing, and desperation crash into her. She felt longing so sweet that she ached to run into and get lost forever. A sadness so deep, she felt she might fall into it and never return. Her mind would not quiet. The fight resonated inside her skull, ringing with anger.

_Flashback_

_Jasper had come into the house. His lean form taking quick decisive steps to Hermione. _

_Today would be the day he knew. He would get answers. He would know who and why the scars lined her body. Not the excuses and lies she hid behind. Lies like "it doesn't matter", "it was a lifetime ago" and "It's not that important." _

_He would smash through her walls. Walls of indecisiveness, protectiveness (she would try to protect him from her past pain, he scoffed), walls of distance, and walls of fear. Like a great dragon, he would tear down those walls, and the treasure that was her would lay bare before him._

_He strode confidently before her. He stopped loaming over her, his stance firm, his eyes hard. He was like a predator ready to strike at any weakness. Weaknesses that would lead to the down fall of that which she hid behind. _

"_I want to know" He said in a steely tone. His jaw locked. His eyes blazed fierce and true. _

"_What do you want to know?" She asked. He had never reacted this way. They man before her was strong, fierce determined, and frightening in his passion. He had never been so firm with her. _

_Jasper simply looked at her. He grabbed her wrists gently, exposing the soft flesh of her underarm. His fingers came to rest upon her scar; the scar that she had so ardently avoided telling him about. She didn't want him to know, to see her differently, to fear what had happened, but mostly she didn't want him to see how broken she was. How weak at one moment she had been. _

_Her eyes hardened. She pulled her arm back into herself, his hand still gripping her wrist. She averted her face, looking down to shield herself from his view. It would be today would it? Well, he would not see her fall to this. He wanted to know, fine, but he would not see her fall apart on the inside. She would give up this false sense of security for him, but she would not allow him to see her fall because of it. She loved him enough to compromise herself for him, but he would not see the destruction that it would lay waste to later. _

_And so she began her tale. She spoke in a low constant tone. No inflictions would enter her voice. He would never know the fear. She locked her emotions away, like she had been taught in the war. She would not relive this now. She would recite it like an answer from a book. A task in which as always she prevailed. _

_Snape would have been proud she thought. She did not see Harry enter. Or hear him walk towards her. She did not feel his hand reach out and rest upon her shoulder. She was concentrating on keeping it all in. They would not hurt her Jasper through her!_

_Her story had ended. Harry stonily standing next to her. A pillar of support should she break. A pregnant silence filled the air. _

"_That's not enough" Jasper growled. "You're hiding yourself, your emotions, you away from me!"_

"_Yes, and I will continue to do so! You wanted to know, well now you do. But I will not let them hurt you through me. I WILL protect you from what I went through!" she spat back._

"_I have had much worse. I have done so much worse. How dare you try to protect me! I want to do this with you! You want to hide yourself! Love doesn't work that way! It's both of us, giving our all! NO! You will not do this!" Jasper hissed in a low tone. _

"_I will! You can not ask me to do otherwise! I'm doing this for you!" Hermione stated. _

"_No, your doing this for yourself. You don't trust me enough, or your not strong enough." Jasper whispered dejectedly. With such dejection that the room itself seemed to hang upon itself, he left. _

_Harry had been silent until that point. _

"_Hermione" he stared. "Just go" Hermione said. With heavy heart and doubt weighing upon him Harry did as she asked. _

_End Flashback_

That had been hours now. She was beginning to worry. It wasn't until a scream rent the air that she was awakened from her worry. She flew out the door. Blood smashed into her senses, warm rich human blood, mixed with the tang of magic. It was alluring. The cold lemonade on a hot day.

However, Hermione ignored all that. She knew that scent. That was the scent of her brother! Harry, she thought as she flew through the woods, be safe.

Nothing could have prepared her for the scene she ran into. Fernin loamed over Harry's body. His mauls full of Harry's blood. It seemed to run from him like rivers. Hermione did not think, she blasted the half man half wolf way. Harry lay on the ground, his side torn from the ribs to hip.

Putting a stasis charm upon Harry, along with several protective charms and some potions laying near by, Hermione whirled upon Grayback. No force would stop her. She felt her magic pour from her body in aggressive waves, slamming into nearby objects. Her magic crackled. Her hair stood on end. Fire flashed in her eyes.

That is the scene that the Cullens stumbled into. Jasper watched as Hermione stood tall and proud. Every inch of the warrior he knew her to be, stood before him in her full glory. Emmett watched in trepidation, something felt wrong here. Hermione looked murderous and the wolf, the wolf man grinned. Alice stood still tears coursing down her face as she saw the epic battle that would soon begin. Carlisle raced to Harry, He did all he could, remaining mindful of the battle behind him.

Grayback laughed lowly and darkly, inviting shivers upon all those that heard it save Hermoine. His eyes darted over Hermione. The shown in the night light. The blood still sweet and warm in this mouth catching the light and shining as brilliantly as the warrior before him.

Hermione glowered at him, her sharp gaze racking over him. She was looking for an injury or weakness, something to use against him. He posed before her. He darkly replied "This is what you missed out on".

Hermione stilled, he used the past tense. This was not a fight that one of them would walk away from. This was the fight. Steeling herself, Hermione cast enchantment to protect the Cullen's and Harry. She heard a deep cough from Harry. Darkness crept into her eyes.

Sliding into her fighting stance, Hermione growled. Her eyes shone as she leaned down into her front knee. He hand clenching and unclenching around her warm wand. Frenin mimicked her actions, sliding into his own stance. His claws palm up to the moon, fingers curling towards the palm ready to slice the vampire open. His mate had died in the creation of this vile creature, he would see the both dead. Upon his death he would be reunited with the soul of his mate, or the dementors would suck him dry. Dementors that were beginning to swirl around the battle ground, dipping closely to the ground but not touching.

Edward had never been so cold in his life. He felt desolate and alone. His fear ate at him, tearing though everything. He watched as Jasper reached out, trying to get to Hermione. Her shield held him back.

Fernin leapt upon Hermione. His claws clashed against the cold marble of her hands. His face breaking and healing instantly as her petite fist smashed into his face. They exchanged blow after blow, kick after kick. Her spells becoming weaker with time. Until finally he saw his chance, jumping over her, he grabbed her arms. He twisted her away from him, toward the sire of the creature he held captive.

She struggled but went still as a dementor crept up to her mate. She saw the cold skeletal hands grasp Jaspers neck. Saw Jasper being lifted toward the hooded face. She screamed, pleaded for it to stop. It was not until the beginning wisps of his soul began to be seen, mere seconds after that the valiant warrior broke free.

Quickly casting a protronus, she watched as Jasper slumped to the ground. His soul still intact and safe. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief before she turned around. Anger coursed through her. How dare this mutt attempt to hurt Jasper! He would pay dearly. She looked into the eyes of her opponent and stowed her wand in her pocket. The mongrel would die by her hands. She would see the life and fire leave his eyes.

Frenin watched in fascination as the marble warrior pocketed her wand. Her eyes becoming the darkness that shaded the night. He watched as a murderous grin split her features. Without a second to breath, the wolf-mans head was torn from his body. The blood spraying across the ground and her pale features.

It was all for not, for in that moment a weak "Hermione" was heard. Hermione raced to Harry. She looked at Carlisle in question. He gravely shook his head no. Harry had denied becoming a vampire. He would not leave the field. Alice's quiet sobs went unheard.

Hermione crouched down to her best friend, the boy that had become her brother, the man that had saved the magical world. Her face contorted in grief. She gently held his hands. Pleadingly searching his dull forest eyes and finding only acceptance.

She dared not breath. Her grief was palpable. The once loud battle field lay silent as a hero began his ascent away from the cruel world.

Harry watched Hermione, his sister, the bushy haired bookworm he once knew, that woman that had followed him to the end. His eyes gentled as he gazed at her. His breathing was labored, but he would see his love, his family again. With a shaky breath, he breathily stated "I finally know what always means".

His last breath breezed out of him with the last syllable. And with it ,the once proud warrior, that had slew the beast, lay anguished and alone. Her sad eyes watched in anxious hope for the warriors chest to rise once more. That hope would be denied. He gently lay his hands upon his chest.

She stepped back. With a shaky hand she cast a quick fire spell. The fire caressed his body, slowly burning the hero away. The flames rose higher and higher until at last a phoenix shape burst from the flames. It swooped across the sky gliding and singing in remorse and sadness. The phoenix turned back into the flames, which upon it's reentry turned into ash, leaving nothing more than a burnt spot and a pair of broken glasses laying upon a silvery cloak.

The cloak and glasses were gently picked up by the broken warrior. She held them closely to her breast. Sadness and despair causing her body to tremble. She turned back, stumbling away from the clearing, to her home. The vampire family watched in sadness and the once proud lioness wobbled home. Deciding to leave her alone to grieve in peace, the family turned home, calling to the golden hair solider to come. The solider stayed looking at where the lioness had disappeared from. A gentle hand turned him to his family, where he marched home, the song of grief and sadness echoing in his heart with every step.


	10. In which we come to an end

Gemna Felecity doesn't own Harry potter, Twilight, and/or the characters.

It had been days since anyone had even seen Hermione, the great grieving warrior. Jasper, the mourning solider was going crazy. He couldn't find her house at all. He knew it was there but every time he got within a mile, he was redirected elsewhere and found himself walking farther away. He was becoming frantic with worry. His mate was hurting, and yes while they had fought, he wanted to be there for her. However, he couldn't with the strange force. He had thought it was a spell.

He was becoming frantic with worry. How was his mate? How was she handling everything? Could he help her? When she last ate? Was she even still there? All these thought raced around in his mind.

He had taken to standing as close as he could to her house without being affected by the "spell". He stood there simply looking, praying desperately for it to fall. He would race into their home, hold her close, and never let her go. His family had been concerned. He hadn't eaten since before the fight.

Nothing any of them said would matter though. They had all tried. Alice couldn't see anything; it was like she was being blocked. Edward couldn't hear her or go into her mind. Carlisle had tried calling multiple times. Emmett had ran himself haggard trying to get in. Esme had watched in worry as her family tried to help, but remained unsuccessful.

Finally, after days, there was an almost imperceptible change. They had almost missed it. Had it not been for Alice's startled gasp, Edwards pained moan, and Jaspers vigilant eyes. It seemed as if translucent milk were spilling from the top of a dome, rushing towards the earth.

Once all ruminants of the milky substance had all gone, the family stood dumbstruck. Each rooted to the spot. Worry and anticipation flowed from Jasper. He was the first to step forward. He cautiously walked to were the dome had been. With a deep breath, he plunged into what had once been protected territory.

He looked back at his family, all of whom were quick to join him. They walked in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they were three fourths of a mile from the house that they began to see signs, signs that something was detrimentally wrong.

Scorch marks decorated the land and trees. Vicious slashes ran long and deep across many of the trees. Boulders lay broken and beaten in great heaps. That was not what worried them the most. A human imprint lay in a large boulder. The imprint that was of Hermione's shape and form. Only she could have made that imprint. Someone or something must have slammed her into the boulder.

Jasper felt his blood boil. Worry and anger fought to dull his senses. Edward must have sensed this. He walked up to Jasper, placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's at the house Jazz, I can hear her thoughts, but I can't get in. She probably wants to talk to you first though. She's in a lot of pain Jasper." He said in a soft tone.

Alice flitted to his side. "She needs you Jasper. She's going to need you. You are her sun and moon. You're her lifeline. She's lost without you and always will be. Everything will be ok, I can see it now." Alice said in a tone ringing with truth and finality.

Jasper hopefully looked at his siblings. With a nod from both Carlisle and Esme, he took off in a dead sprint to her house, his family leisurely following behind. Far enough to give them space, but close enough to be of assistance if necessary.

The closer Jasper got to the house, the more the damage became severe. He raced by broken trees and deep ruts where it seemed as if someone had skidded across the ground creating small mounds after they had stopped. Finally the house came into view.

Blood littered the air, dry and stale from age. The front door hung only by a hinge. The steps to the porch, their porch, lay broken. The rails to the porch were scratched but still standing. The chair, his chair where he had told Hermione he had come from her lay on it's side, broken but fixable. None of that mattered. He leapt over the stairs, past the chair and through the door.

He raced into the living space, where he was finally graced with the sight of his mate. He stood there frozen simply staring at her. His beautiful and broken mate, that had fought to vigilantly and lost so much. His beautiful warrior whom had been victorious in battle but had lost someone dear, stood looking at him. She looked as she always had since the change, breathtakingly stunning.

What had changed was her stance, what had once been scared but defiant, was now slumped and beaten with defeat. Her eyes which had once danced in married with happiness and hope, were dark hulls that seemed to speak of loss and despair. Her face lay impassive.

Hermione looked at Jasper. He had come, she thought with a mental sigh of relief. They had lied, she followed feeling desperately like crying. She stared back at Jasper. He looked so relieved to see her when he first came in, but now he looked weary. She cast him a jaded weary look.

It was that look that had awoken Jasper from his stupor. He strode to her, stopping just before her. He began to read the emotions in her eyes. Joy, relief, happiness, and tears swam in her eyes. She lunged into his chest while simultaneously wrapping him within the soft confines of her arms. He face burying into the junction of his neck. She inhaled his scent. She was trembling.

He wrapped her closely into his arms. He turned his face, to smell the soft, sweet scent of her. He felt her tremble and brought her ever closer into the safety of himself. They stood like that for some time; meeding only to feel the other in each other's arms, the essence of the other and their combined scents filling their senses.

I won't pull back, Jasper decided, not ever. I will never pull back or hide anything from her. I will wait her and hold her, gladly, for as long as she needs. Joy filled his heart as he held his mate. All the worry and tension had been washed away by the flow of her love as it caressed its way into him. He returned the love in turn, wrapping her delicately but surely so deeply in his love that he knew she would never doubt their love again.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling back, she wanted to stay there forever, but things needed to been seen, said and done. She looked into the caring and loving eyes of her mate.

"Jasper" she breathed his name like it was a miracle. Love, joy and contentment infused every letter of his name. Her hands began to trace his face, memorizing it, etching each contour and curve into her mind. She always wanted to remember, the soft sloping of his nose, the feel of his cheekbones beneath her fingertips, the texture of his eye lashes as he blinked and how they lay delicately upon his cheeks. She wanted to forever remember how soft and smooth his lips were, the feel of them curving and applying a gentle kiss onto her fingertips.

She was completely and irrevocably in love with this man, she realized. She loved every part of this man. Each perfection and flaw, each breath he breathed was a miracle to her. She could think of no other man she would rather spend eternity with.

"Jasper," she said somewhat meekly "I love you." She had needed death eaters to tear her home apart, threaten her and torment her to finally see that. The lies of his death and not coming fell flat again as the worry and fear left her, she had violently fought them until that point. She had at that point, mercilessly killed them for threatening her mate. However, he was here now, she would tell him. She would tell him and never hide herself, or any part of herself from him again. She wouldn't waste another minute not telling this man how much she loved him, how deeply she cared.

Jaspers face split into a blinding smile, his eyes slightly crinkling at the sides. Joy emanated from him. He crushed her to him, holding her intimately. He filled her with his love, for he felt her wariness and nervousness.

Allowing her to pull back only slightly, he looked down upon his beautiful mate, both mental, emotionally and physically, and grinned. How he could he be so lucky he'd never know. Thanking every entity he knew, he looked at her. He cockily grinned, and a smug "It's about time." It left his throat quickly and smoothly.

Hermione loosed a watery chuckle. She said his name again, the way she said it was a musical melody to him. Sighing, she moved to snuggle back into his embrace. He allowed that for a moment, leaning down he kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at him, her honey brown eyes glowing with love and adoration for him. That look stole his breath away. "I love you" he breathed out, so lost in her that it was almost inaudible. She looked so stunned for a moment before watery tears began to swim in her eyes. "That's wonderful, now we can love each other forever" she said.

"Forever" he agreed. Pulling his lovely mate close he saw the future in his mind's eye. He would propose to her, and soon, make her his wife, again soon, and take her to his mansion in Louisiana for the honeymoon. They could watch the fireflies as they swam over the marshy land from the front porch. They would come home, back here to their home, and spend as long as they could before they moved again. He would show his warrior the world, give her the world, and protect her from the world, even though he knew she could protect herself. He would love her and cherish her indefinably for all eternity. With that firmly in mind, he swept down and captured his warrior, his mate in a kiss that would be the beginning of forever.

*****A note from Gemna

Darling and dear readers of all ages, nationality, ethnicity, gender and any other differences, It has been my utmost pleasure to bring this story to you. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did. I hope this story touched you, moved you or made you smile. I am so proud of this story and it's beauty. I love all it stands for and all it is. I did realize how wonderful and amazing this journey, and writing this story would be when I first wrote the story. I couldn't have even dreamed, or hoped for a better first story. Thank you for reading and taking this journey with me. A big shout out to GEEKOLOGY for beginning my writing, staying up late talking and working all the problems out of my story, keeping me motivate, and listening to all the spoilers that I teased her with. You are the best honey! I love you sis! If your looking for a spectacular Dragon Age read please go visit her page and read her amazing story. As always comments concerns, critics, questions, and/or anything are always welcome! Thank you all again! Wishing you the best of the best and happiness-Gemna


End file.
